Friendship
by NickyFox13
Summary: Tancred and Lysander meet for the first time. AU


Friendship

**A/N: Charlie Bone isn't really my forte, but I felt compelled to write this. It's a Tancred/Lysander friendship story, and how they met. This isn't meant to be slash, but if you want to interpret it like that, go right ahead, whatever floats your boat. **

* * *

The normally loud Thunder House was quiet. Unusually quiet. Tancred Torosson, age ten, was about one hundred percent of the time the cause of the noise in the medium sized house. He was an active boy and always loved to run around and play with toys, just like most boys his age.

The strange silence worried Angeline Torosson the most, seeing as she was his mother. The door, which had been closed before, opened with a loud creaking sound.

"Who's there?"  
"Hi, mum! It's me."

"Where were you, Tancred?"  
"I was at Nicholas' house. Don't you remember?" Nicholas was a friend of Tancred's, and lived at a walking distance from the Torossons.

"Oh yeah, I found this in the mail. I think you should read it." The ten year old handed the elaborate looking letter to Angeline, and walked away. The letter was in a plain envelope, which was correctly adressed to Angeline and her family, more specifically Tancred. The return adress, weirdly, was from a place called 'Bloor's Acadamy'. Angeline hadn't remembered enrolling Tancred in any school called 'Bloor's'. She didn't even know this school existed until now! Angeline had ripped open the envelope, and read what was inside:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Torosson:_

_We are happy to inform you that your son, Tancred Torosson, has been accepted to Bloor's Acadamy for the Endowed. Please respond by the 1st of August, as the term starts the first of September. Attached to this letter is a short list of what you would need in order to get ready for the school year._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ezekiel Bloor_

_Headmaster_

Angeline, at the very least, was shocked. Was this a joke? It was well excecuted, she had to admit. In the same envelope was a brochure about Bloor's and all about the curriculem. It seemed like a good enough school, but upon seeing the headmaster, Ezekiel Bloor as he called himself, seemed to be way too old to be the headmaster of a children's boarding school. Angeline, after showing the brochure and letter to her husband, Tobias, they had both decided that Tancred would be going to Bloor's for the term.

"Tancred?"  
"Yes?"  
"You are going to a new school on September the first, okay?" At first, the boy didn't seem to understand.  
"Why?"  
Angeline really didn't have an answer to this question quite yet, but she gave the best answer she could:  
"Your father and I got a letter in the mail saying you can go. We have both decided that you can do well in this school. It may be hard, because this school is different than the one you went to before- it's a sleep away school!" Angeline explained to her son. Tancred looked eager to try this new school and agreed.  
Bloor's Academy, here comes Tancred!

---

Not too far away from the Torosson household, an African boy with brown hair and was ten years old was playing with his two sisters in the yard. The boy was Lysander Sage, and the two girls were Hortense, who was eleven and Alexandria, who was nine. Even though Lysander had two sisters who could be pains in the rear, he loved playing with them all the same.

"Lysander, Hortense, Alexandria! Time for supper!" Called their mother, Jessimine. Like always, the dinner was spent eating and talking about their respective days. It was one of Lysander's favorite times of the day, as he got to talk with his parents. It may have been weird to most, but the dirty blonde loved it.

---

A month later, when term started, Lysander was walkinge down the street to the bus stop. Why? He, like few people on his block, went or were going to start attending Bloor's Acadamy for the Endowed. He was endowed with the power to summon his spirit ancestors, like his mother could. By the bus stop was a boy around his age, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lysander Sage. What's your name?"  
"Tancred Torosson."  
"Are you going to Bloor's?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool! I'm going there, too!" After a while, they talked to each other animatedly about different things, ranging from family to what they did for fun. What they didn't know was that Lysander and Tancred would be great friends for many a year to come.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a bit rushed, and hopefully, not insanely OOC. It's probably mildly AU, but that's not entirely my fault, blame the imagination if you will. I know, Lysander's sister's are not Rose and Alexandra, that's my mistake and I fixed it this time. Also fixed their looks, if anybody cares. Don't know the sister's ages, so I made them up. ****Ok, I know, the students do not get an acceptance letter like they do in the 'Harry Potter' universe, but it was never really implied and/or stated in the books, so for this story, it happens. **

**Do you think I should continue this, or leave it as a oneshot? Only you can decide with reviews. **


End file.
